Blood Red Roses II
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Seven years of peace. That's all that they were given. Shortly after Rin announced that she was pregnant with their second child, their eldest was kidnapped. So was Rin. *Sequel to Blood Red Roses*
1. Captured

**As requested, here is the much awaited sequel. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_Chapter One – Captured_

* * *

><p>As she worked around the kitchen, Rin hummed lightly just thinking about the upcoming baby. Two months had passed since she told Sesshomaru about her being pregnant again. Already a few of the tail tale signs of her current pregnancy were showing and she was quite happy with the current way everything was running.<p>

Little footsteps could be heard coming her way as she stood in front of the stove.

"Momma," Cameron said rubbing her eyes as her little footy pajamas dragged across the floor.

"Good morning Cami," Rin said turning to look back at her daughter, "how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine," Cameron said as she stood next to Rin, her little fingers wrapped in the hem of Rin's house robe.

"Good," Rin said as her free hand lowered and rubbed the little triangles atop her head. "Go on and sit down at the table and I'll get your breakfast to you, okay?"

"Kay," Cam said going to the table and hopping up into her specially made chair. The little hanyou began to amuse herself with the placement mat that laid in front of her until her ear twitched at the sound of her father walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru said gaining the attention of his girls.

Rin turned and smiled at her husband as she bid him a good morning. Cameron jumped up from her seat and ran into her father's arms. Sesshomaru happily picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"And how did my little girl sleep last night," he asked looking up at her, his golden eyes staring back into those of his daughter.

"Slept good," she said smiling at her father happily as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good," he said as he sat her down on the chair again then took his own seat at her side. He watched his wife carefully as she set about making their plates like an art of a sort. He smiled knowing that she would be bearing him another child in only a few short months. She was already four months along. "_Only five more to go._"

Rin slowly made her way over to the table, balancing three plates in hand as she sat them in front of everyone. Together they ate breakfast, completely content with each other's company.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Rin got Cameron ready for school then left to drop her off. As soon as they arrived at the school, Rin got out of the car with Cameron and walked with her into the building.<p>

"Mommy, after school can we go get frozen yogurt?" Cameron asked looking up at her mother.

"Of course we can baby," Rin said smiling down at her daughter.

"Yay," she cheered happily as they rounded the corner and walked into her classroom.

Cameron released her mother's hand and ran to go and play with her friends that were already in the classroom. Rin leaned on the door frame for a moment as she watched her daughter completely unaware that someone was standing right beside her.

"Ah Mrs. Takahashi," it was Cameron's teacher, "so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm well how are you," Rin said turning to look at Cameron's teacher smiling.

"Quite well myself," she said. "And so is your daughter. She's showing great progress in her speech."

"I've noticed," Rin said smiling. "She's gotten great with her subject/verb agreement and with the pronunciation of certain words. I believe that my husband and I have you to thank for that just as much as ourselves."

"Yes, well she is also one to thank for how quickly she learns," the teacher said smiling as she watched the little hanyou playing with her friends. "She's a very sweet girl and very easy to get along with. All the kids in class love her."

"That's wonderful to hear," Rin said smiling a little brooder as she watched her daughter.

It was quiet between the two adults a little longer until Rin decided to turn to her daughter's teacher and smile. "I'd better get going. Have a wonderful day."

"You as well Mrs. Takahashi, and take care of yourself and that little one that's on the way," the teacher called after her.

"I'll be sure to do just that," Rin said turning to leave as she waved.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked up at the clock that sat on his desk. Standing, he grabbed his suit blazer and keys then turned to leave the office building. As he passed some of his employees he waved goodbye to them as they bid him a good day. Walking to the elevator, he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach the 24th floor of the company. As soon as the doors opened, he stepped in and pressed the button to the lobby.<p>

Walking through the lobby to the motor lobby, Sesshomaru pressed the unlock and auto-start to his car and stepped in. Placing the keys in the ignition, he closed the door then pulled out, heading towards Cameron's school. As he drove down the streets of the town, he dialed the home phone number and waited for Rin to pick up.

"Hello," her soft voice flowed through the phone after the fourth ring.

"Was there anything you needed picked up before I head home with Cameron?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned onto the street his daughter's school was on.

"Uh no, not really," Rin said. He could hear the clinking of dishes in the background. "But I did promise Cameron that she could have frozen yogurt after school."

"We'll get it for her after dinner," Sesshomaru said pulling into the parking lot of the school and turning off the car. "We wouldn't want to ruin her appetite beforehand."

"Hmmm, that is true," Rin said. "Well then you guys can just come straight home."

"We'll see you in a few." Sesshomaru said as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, bye love," she said before hanging up the phone.

Sesshomaru placed his cell phone in the holster on his slacks, and then walked into the school. As he headed down the hallway he got the strange sickening feeling that something was wrong. As he walked into Cameron's classroom he further noticed that something was array.

"Oh Mr. Takahashi, I didn't know that you would be showing up as well," the teacher said when she heard him walk into the room. "Cameron is already gone."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Sesshomaru asked Cameron's teacher raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister came and picked her up about ten minutes before you arrived," the teacher admitted.

"I don't have a sister," Sesshomaru said, his fists clenching together; claws piercing the palms of his hands.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"You think I wouldn't know if I had a sister or not," Sesshomaru barked before he turned to leave the room.

He didn't want to believe it but he knew… His past was coming back to haunt him and they got his daughter. It was at that very moment that Sesshomaru determined blood would be spilled whenever he got his hands on whoever had the gall to take his daughter from him.


	2. Rage

**Sorry guys, I've been sick – I actually still am sick – so I haven't really had the energy to write. But I have enough strength to get this chapter done.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Two – Rage_

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was that she was in a dimly lit cell bound by her wrists. The second thing she noticed was the pool of blood beside her that her leg was lying in. But whose blood was it? She didn't know but now was not the time to dwell on it. First she needed to concentrate on getting herself unbound then figuring out where she was.<p>

Twisting her wrists together to try and loosen the rope, Rin looked into the inky blackness of the far side of the room she was in. For some reason she was getting a sense of Déjà vu like she had been there before.

"_I wonder if..._" she thought then quickly pushed it away. Sesshomaru had told her that night that the place she had been held captive was burned to the ground. It had been the cellar in his father's old mansion and he had personally burned it down. "_Then where the hell am I?_"

With a grunt, she began twisting her wrists again trying to break free of her confines but it wasn't working. Whoever had tied her up were excellent at tying people up.

"Damn," she muttered as her brown eyes looked up at her hands that hung over her head. "How do I get out of this one? Better yet how the hell did I end up here?"

"I brought you here," a female voice said within the darkness. Rin's head snapped up as she tried to locate the voice that was speaking to her.

"Who are you," Rin demanded. "Show yourself right now."

"Gladly," the female voice said as heels were heard clicking against the floor. Seconds later, a light flipped on moving over the darkness to reveal a silver haired woman standing a few paces away from her, her black eyes staring down at Rin as a sinister smile settled into her prestige.

"Who the hell are you," Rin demanded. "And what do you want with me?"

"Oh sweetie don't worry, all will be revealed soon," the woman said. "But if you must know who I am, my name is Akane. I am the daughter of Ryukotsusei, the same man that was very close to killing you seven years ago."

"You, why, what the hell is the big deal," Rin demanded. "Why are you bothering my family?"

"It's simple," Akane said as she walked forward and stooped down to look Rin directly in the eye, "revenge. Your husband killed my father and now I will watch him break when I kill his wife, daughter, and unborn child." Her eyes flicked down to Rin's slightly swollen abdomen before coming back to Rin's face and smiling. "Sesshomaru will pay for what he has done to me with your blood."

Standing to her full height again, Akane turned and walked away. As she neared the light switch, she turned her head and looked back at Rin. "Don't worry; I won't kill you or your little girl just yet. I'll give you both a little time to be with each other for a while. Besides, I want Sesshomaru to watch helplessly as you both squirm in pain under my hand."

"Where is Cameron, what have you done with her," Rin shouted.

"Oh calm down Mrs. Takahashi, she's right there perfectly safe and unharmed…for now." Akane said jerking her head to the side.

Rin looked to see her daughter lying on her side bound in rope completely unconscious. "Cameron, Cameron sweetie wake up. Listen to mommy's voice and wake up."

The little hanyou stirred but did not wake. Rin sighed in relief to at least know that she was truly unharmed. Her eyes then flicked back to Akane who was still standing by the door, a smirk plastered on her pale features.

"I'll leave you two with the light on," she said before walking out the door. Rin heard the sound of keys jingling then the dead lock clicking shortly after it.

"_Kami Sesshomaru I hope you get here soon,_" Rin thought looking up at the ceiling. "_Cameron and I need you more than you know right now._"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sped down the street towards his home, his eyes bleeding red. Someone had kidnapped his daughter and when he found out who it was, he was going to make them pay dearly for ever placing a finger on her.<p>

Turning on to his street, he came to his home shortly after and pulled into the driveway. Getting out of the car, he slammed the door shut then walked to the porch. Opening the door he walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. The entire living room was destroyed. Family photos were strolled across the floor, the glass shattered around them. The couch was turned upside down and the end tables lay shattered.

"_What the…,_" he thought then he turned to the kitchen. He didn't smell Rin anywhere. "_Rin!_"

With swift movements he walked out of the destroyed living room into the equally destroyed kitchen where he smelled her scent last. Looking around, he saw a little trail of blood on the floor and instantly recognized it as Rin's.

"Where is she," he spoke aloud.

Then another very familiar scent assaulted his nose. "It can't be," he said as his eyes grew in width. He knew this scent all too well. It was Ryukotsusei but that was impossible. He killed him himself that night. "_Wait, that's not Ryukotsusei, that's Akane. Dammit why didn't I realize it before? Akane is the one that took Cameron and she got Rin too. Damn._"

His eyes began to bleed a blood red colour as he continued to think about it. His past really was coming back to him and it was hitting where it hurt most; his heart.

Tearing himself from the kitchen, Sesshomaru pulled his cell phone from the holster on his hip and dialed Inuyasha's home. The phone rang for three seconds before Kagome picked up.

"Hello," she said. He could hear popping in the background like she was cooking.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha there?" Sesshomaru asked as he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"Uh yeah, he's right here," she said before her voice became muffled but he could still hear her yell, "Inuyasha its Sesshomaru."

A few seconds passed before Inuyasha answered. "You'd better have a good reason for calling me bastard."

"I believe the kidnapping of my wife and daughter are very good reasons," Sesshomaru said as he entered his closet and pulled out a large suitcase.

"What, Rin and Cameron are gone?" Inuyasha barked; Sesshomaru could hear the rage in his brother's voice.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said unclipping the locks on the suitcase after laying it on the bed.

"Do you know who it was," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, it was Akane." Sesshomaru said pushing back the lid. "I know that for a fact. I want you to call the others and come here as soon as possible – all of you. We'll have to figure something out. I fear that there is a limit of time Akane will keep them alive and we've got to find her soon."

"Right," Inuyasha said. "We'll all be there in twenty minutes tops."

"Good, every minute is vital," Sesshomaru said before hanging up the phone.

He looked down into the suitcase then reached in. Pulling out the old silver mask, he brought it to his face. "It looks like I have no choice but to resort back to old habits. If that is the only way to get Rin and Cameron back, I'll do anything."

With a growl, he placed the mask to his face then looked into the mirror through the almond shaped eye holes, his piercing blood red eyes slanted in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me, I really am sorry about not updating sooner. Summer colds are not cool. Anyways, reviews are love.<strong>


	3. Plans

**Hi guys, here's another chapter for you all. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Three – Plans_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled his annoyance as he paced the bedroom floor. Everyone else looked down deep in thought trying to figure out a plan of action. So far they had nothing.<p>

"Dammit," Inuyasha muttered as he gripped the bed sheets within his claws. "Why would they do something like this at this time? If they wanted revenge, why didn't they do it earlier when we were all ready?"

"That's how they operate Inuyasha," Kirara said as her red eyes flicked over towards him. "They wait until you're most vulnerable then they strike. But why they waited for seven years is beyond me. Usually when someone exacts their revenge it's usually six months to a year later; not seven."

"Well whatever the case may be we have to get Rin and Cameron back," Sango said standing from her seat. "We don't have much time. For all we know Rin and Cameron might be dead that this very second and we're all just sitting here."

"She's not dead, she's not even harmed," Sesshomaru said looking over at her. "If she was, I would have felt it. Her heart is still beating and Cameron is just fine as well. We still have a little time. If we don't plan, going in there blind could get them both killed and us as well. Be patient Sango, we will get them back."

Sango sighed then sat letting her head drop so that her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. "What are we going to do Sesshomaru?"

"First we'll search for any clues," Sesshomaru said picking up the silver mask that sat on the dresser again. "Then we will sniff out which way they went. I can still smell Rin's scent. It's still pretty strong and the trail should lead us straight to them. That is when we will break up into squads. I will be alone. Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, you're group one. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, you're group two."

"But where are you going," Kirara asked raising a brow.

"I have an old friend I need to visit," Sesshomaru said placing the mask to his face then hooking it on. He then turned to them and they all experienced the chilling shock that shot down their spins. "He may be able to give us a lead on the location that Rin and Cameron are being held in using the tracking device that is embedded within Rin's system."

"Rin has a _tracking device _in her?" Sango asked as her head shot up from hearing the news of the tracking device.

"When Rin and I married, I took steps because I feared that something like this would happen," Sesshomaru said. "She knows about it, she was the one who suggested that it be created for safety reasons."

"Maybe we all should consider that," Inuyasha said earning an elbow to the ribs by Kagome. "I'm saying that just in case someone tries for some random unknown reason to capture any of you. It would be the women that they would generally go after. It's a proven fact."

This earned him another elbow. "Inuyasha that is very sexist."

"But very true," Miroku defended. "I say this from knowledge. Working on the police force you get the inside on everything that goes on."

"And we can use that to our advantage," Shippo said. "Miroku can you access the police files?"

"I'd have to go to the station, why?" Miroku asked.

"You guys didn't notice the smell of doughnuts and coffee? Cops have been here. I get the feeling that the neighbours may have called the police. And if they called the police, they had to have gotten the tags and a description of the people who came and took Rin." Shippo explained pointing out good points.

"I didn't think about that," Sesshomaru said. "That's what you all will do. Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, you go to the police station and see if you can get anything. If you do, report back to me. I'll have my cell phone on me the whole time."

"And what do you want us to do," Sango asked.

"You all will follow the trail of Rin's blood. Inuyasha should be able to find it. Once you come to where it stops, and then come back. We'll all meet here at day break."

"And from there," Inuyasha asked standing up from his seat on the bed.

"We'll plan their rescue. We're bound to face obstacles like the last time. I expect that it will be more difficult this time than the last," Sesshomaru said. "Akane is not stupid by any means but she can be outsmarted. We just have to be very careful."

"Right," Kirara said springing up to her feet. "So what do you say we get going? We've got a lot of work to do and not very much time to do it."

"Kirara's right, let's go," Kagome said standing up from the seat of her bed as well.

"Then let's go," Sesshomaru said leading everyone out of the room.

They walked single file down the stairs and through the door. Once everyone was out of the house, Sesshomaru turned and locked the door behind them. He stared up at the house and sighed.

_I'm coming Rin and Cameron,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm playing majour catch up with my updates for the next week. I'm trying to get all my stories updated at least once if not twice so that I can finish them off sooner. We're a forth of the way through this one. Only 9 chapters left. So review! Thanks loves.<strong>


	4. Access Granted

**As promised here is another chapter for you all.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Four – Access Granted_

* * *

><p>Cameron's golden eyes opened as she tried to sit up. Looking down she noticed that she was bound by very tight rope. She began to whimper as she tried to release herself from the confines without much success. She looked around the room until she saw her mother in the far corner against a wall, her wrists bound above her head. The smell of Rin's blood assaulted Cameron's nose as she struggled to get out of the rope more frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks.<p>

"Mommy," Cameron called out trying to get her mother to look up. When she didn't move Cameron's tears increased. "Mommy wake up, please! Mommy!"

Rin moved slightly by turning her head towards her daughter. Seeing Cameron awake and completely unscathed, Rin's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Cameron baby are you hurt," Rin asked hoping, praying that her baby was truly unharmed and wasn't suffering from an internal injury. "Do you feel any pain?"

Cameron shook her head. "No mommy I'm okay. But you're hurt. Your leg, it's bleeding."

Rin looked down and noticed that the puddle of blood she had been sitting in did in fact increase in size and it was seeping from her leg.

That solves that mystery, she thought looking up again.

"Don't worry Cammy," Rin said, "mommy's fine. It's just a small wound. Now, I want you to try and break out of those ropes. Can you do that for me?"

Cameron nodded then instantly began trying to break herself free. She tried stretching out her arms but it didn't work. She tried to wriggle around to loosen them but that didn't work either.

"Try using your claws baby," Rin coached from her spot. "Try ripping the bottom apart like that. Once you do that you'll get out, do you understand?"

Again Cameron nodded before she began clawing at the ropes. She felt the bottom tearing before it snapped and the ropes loosened around her shoulders then fell. She then turned her attention to the twine that held her feet together and ripped it apart before jumping to her feet and running over to Rin.

Reaching up, she tried to break the chains that held Rin's wrists to release her.

"No Cam, leave them be," Rin said shaking her head.

Cameron stopped then looked at her mother. She cocked her head to the side then gave her a puzzled look.

"How come mommy?" Cameron asked placing her hands at her sides.

"Because baby the person that did this is really bad and if she finds both of us released she'll try and hurt you and mommy doesn't want that okay?" Rin said looking Cameron deep in the eyes.

"Okay," Cameron said nodding.

"That's my girl," Rin said smiling. "Now come sit in mommy's lap okay?" Cameron sat the looked up at her mother. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

Cameron nodded then laid back on Rin, listening to the tiny heartbeat that was in the center of her stomach. Rin rested her chin on top of Cameron's head. They were silent for a moment until Cameron looked up at her mother.

"Where's daddy," Cameron asked.

Rin gnawed on her lower lip as she thought of a way to explain this to Cameron without freaking her out. "Your daddy is coming. If I know him he's already gotten all your aunts and uncles together and they are searching for us now."

"But where are we momma?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know baby," Rin admitted. "But your father will find us soon and we'll be safe again, okay?"

Cameron nodded then looked forward resting her head lightly on her mom's stomach.

_Sesshomaru, please hurry_, Rin thought looking up at the stone ceiling of the room.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's hand flew from the stirring wheel to his chest, clutching close to where his heart was. A sharp tinge of pain shot through him as he continued driving down the highway to his destination.<br>_  
><em>_Rin, Cameron, hold on_. He thought placing his hand back on the stirring wheel. _I'm coming for you. I won't let anything happen to either one of you as long as I live.__  
><em>  
>He turned on the intersection and began to exit when his cell phone began to ring. Pulling it from the holster, he pressed answer and placed it to his ear.<p>

"Speak Miroku," he said turning down an abandoned road.

"We made it to the police station but unfortunately there are no records that were placed about a kidnapping today. We've exhausted everything," Miroku said; the sound of clicking keys could be heard through the receiver.

"Well keep searching," Sesshomaru barked into the receiver. "There has to be something there they have probably just done a damn good job of hiding it. You will find something and then you report to me, understand?"

"I don't know how much I'll be able to find if I can even find anything but I'll keep searching," Miroku said.

"That is all I ask," Sesshomaru said before hanging up and pulling up to the old abandoned wear-house.

Stepping out of the car, he took in the familiar scents. As he stood there, he heard movement from the inside and smirked. The very person he had come to see was still here which was good for him.

He walked forward and placed his hand on the doorknob only for it to be snatched opened and the cold barrel of a gun be placed to his forehead.

"Who are you and what do you want," his voice said.

"You would be wise to get that gun out of my face, Naraku or I will kill you." Sesshomaru said; his voice in his usual monotone.

The gun moved and the half breed spider stepped out into the porch light.

"Ahhh Sesshomaru, it's been quite some time since I last saw you," Naraku said smirking. He moved to the side to allow Sesshomaru access to the door. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually there is," Sesshomaru said walking inside. "Rin and Cameron have been kidnapped. I need you to pick up on the signal of Rin's tracking device and appoint me in the direction that they are in."

"I'd be more than happy to," Naraku said leading him to the laptop that sat upon a desk by a large bottle of Brandy.

_No wonder I smelled liquor_, Sesshomaru thought taking a seat beside the spider.

Naraku logged on to his computer and pulled up the tracking mechanism and entered Rin's code. The computer searched flying over landscapes until it stopped in a region due west from where they were. Sesshomaru looked at the coordinates as he reached for a pad and a pen. Writing them down, he tore the sheet of paper from the pad and stuck it in his pocket.

"You know where that is," Naraku asked.

"No, but I know someone that does." Sesshomaru said standing. "Thank you Naraku."

"You are welcome but I must ask you, do you know who is behind this," he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded before he turned and began walking away. "It is Akane. She is taking revenge for her father. Everyone is searching for clues; Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo have even gone to the police station to look for reports; though they can find nothing at the moment."

"Miroku is a cop is he not," Naraku asked.

"Correct," he said turning to look at him. "Why?"

"Tell him to check the head chief's computer," Naraku said. "Everything you need will be there, I assure you."

"Really, I'll tell him to do so," Sesshomaru said as he left. "Thank you again."

Pulling the door opened he exited the ware house. He was about to close the door when Naraku called out, "Good luck finding your wife and pup and be careful with Akane. She isn't her father. She is far more ruthless than he and will not hesitate to kill either of them without a second thought."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sesshomaru said as he closed the door.

Walking to his car, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Miroku.

* * *

><p>"Understood," Miroku said before he hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "C'mon you guys, we have to go to the head chief's office. He'd be the one who has the files since we can't find anything here."<p>

"But can we actually get into his computer." Kirara asked as they made their way out of Miroku's office into the empty lobby of the police station. Thankfully everyone was on the other side of the building thus leaving them alone to do their probing.

"I guarantee you I can access the files in his computer. I may look like a good person but I have my way of hacking into people's computers, I wasn't always on the law's side," Miroku said as they came to a stop in front of the chief's office door. Placing the keys into the locked, he twisted then pushed the door opened and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. "I used to be a computer hacker."

Walking over to the computer without bothering to turn on the lights, he pressed the power button on the tower and turned on the monitor. The screen quickly came on taking him to the log in. Quickly typing in the code, Miroku entered the system and began looking through the documents that littered the desktop. Opening and closing each folder, he found a lot of interesting things but not what he was looking for. He had even found a porno which freaked Kirara out, made Shippo turn red, and made Miroku smile. Thank Kami Sango wasn't there or she would have his head for that.

"Here we are," Miroku said clicking on a folder that opened up the day's records. "Bingo, we've got everything we need right here."

Taking the cord to his phone from his pocket, Miroku synced it then began to transfer the files onto his Droid. Once it was all on there, he closed out of everything, logged off the computer, then he, Shippo, and Kirara exited the office and made their way back to Sesshomaru's place with information that would make everything take a turn for better or worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil cliff hanger, yes I know. But I can't give it ALL away in one chapter. I'll update again as soon as I can, I promise.<strong>


	5. Discoveries

**There is a poll on my profile. So click and choose which project you would like for me to start once I finish this story and 'Roses from the Heart'. And speaking of, look for updates for 'How They Came to Be', 'Stronger', and 'Roses from the Heart' coming within the next couple of days. They're all written out and all I have to do is sit down and type them up. And so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Five – Discoveries_

* * *

><p>"You've found something," Sesshomaru asked sitting down on the couch, a glass of Coke and Rye in his hand.<p>

"Yes," Miroku said pulling his laptop from his bag, "the information we found in the chief's computer gives us a lot more details that we were unable to find before. You see, it seems Chief Tsukino is in on this little scam as well as his closest buddies." He pulled his phone cord out of his pants pocket then plugged it into the USB port on his computer. Hooking his phone up, he let it sync instantly bringing the files to the computer screen. "From what I read on the file when I found it, the Chief used to be a part of Ryukotsusei's gang a few years back before he gave up on the gang in order to start a family. This was around the time of the death of your father and Inuyasha's mother all those years ago."

"From what we read on the file, it said the woman, Akane, threatened to kill Chief Tsukino's family if he didn't cooperate with her and cover everything he and his officers found at the scene of the crime," Shippo added.

"And it seems that Chief Tsukino is headed straight to that little location on that note of yours Sesshomaru," Kirara said nodding toward the note that was sitting on the coffee table. "It said on his file that he was headed that way for a little 'vacation' with his family."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said before placing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. He swallowed then looked up at them, "I guess that means that we are going to go to this location to pay them a little visit to get my wife and child back."

"We'll need weapons," Kagome added in. "If they are worse than last time, we're going to need all the fire power we can get."

"Kagome's right," Sango said as she stood from her seat on the newly turned over couch. "We can't just go in there unarmed. They're going to be armed and dangerous and that's just asking for death going in there without any kind of guns; especially for us humans."

"That's all taken care of Sango. I know an excellent weapons smith," Inuyasha chimed in; a smile gracing his lips. "Sesshomaru knows 'em too. He used to work for the old man back when he and Mom were still alive. He owes me a shit load of favours so we can get our weapons from there."

"He makes fine quality weaponry," Sesshomaru added in. "Weaponry of any kind you can imagine. We will be well protected using his merchandise for this quest."

"And do either of you know where this person is?" Kirara asked quirking an eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Course, Totosai never leaves his place," Inuyasha said confidently.

"Then let's go, time's wasting," Sango rushed as she headed towards the door.

Everyone nodded before leaving the large two story house once again.

As everyone walked out the door, they headed to their cars and entered them. Sesshomaru sat in his Navigator looking up at the ceiling in deep thought as he started the ignition.

_Rin, Cameron,_ he thought still staring at the ceiling, _I'm coming for you soon. Just hold on a little longer._

Putting the SUV in reverse, he backed out of the driveway of his home and shot down the road, everyone following in close pursuit so that no one would get lost.

* * *

><p>Rin woke to the sound of the iron door unlocking from the outside. Her legs instantly tightened their hold on Cameron who was resting in her lap as she watched the door open and Akane walk in with a woman in her arms. Her henchmen followed close behind, three of them carrying a single child each. Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.<p>

"Oh, you're awake," Akane said as she walked in with the woman she had been holding. Rin noticed that she was some sort of demon. What breed she did not know but at the moment she didn't care.

"What do you want Akane," Rin interrogated as she watched Akane shackle the woman then moved to allow her henchmen to tie up the children.

"This visit actually has nothing to do with you this time, Mrs. Takahashi," Akane said turning to look at the woman shackled to the wall. "But it does have everything to do with Mrs. Tsukino and her family; especially her husband. They are collateral; a bargain to make sure that Officer Tsukino does his job properly. You see there is a certain task I gave him that he must complete if he ever wants to see them again. And if he fails, well let's just say that there will be lots of blood and screaming. And it won't be coming from me."

"You're sick," Rin spat looking up at the dragon.

"Oh, is that so?" Akane asked before she looked down and noticed the young hanyou asleep in Rin's lap. "Ah so she's escaped, good girl." She took a step forward until she met with angry chocolate coloured eyes that glared at her in a protective manner.

"Do not touch my daughter," Rin hissed.

Akane stopped her advances and smiled. "Very well Mrs. Takahashi, you may keep your child with you for now. But know that she will be the first to die if your husband does not make it here in enough time. Let's go boys." She turned and began walking away, her henchmen following close behind her.

"You'll never get away with this," Rin shouted after the dragon woman making her stop at the door and turn to look at her. "My husband will find me and he'll kill you."

"Actually Mrs. Takahashi, it will be I who kills him and I've already gotten away with this," Akane said as she placed her hand on the door handle. "I have the police on my side, remember." And with that she slammed the door shut leaving Rin, Cameron, and the new unconscious family alone.

"Sesshomaru, please hurry," Rin whispered staring up at the ceiling. "We need you more than ever now."

A small tear escaped her grasp and began its long trail down her cheek before it landed on the ear of Cameron.

_Cameron_, Rin thought looking down at the young hanyou before more tears filled her eyes. _I'm so sorry you have to suffer like this Cameron. But we'll be alright, your father is coming and he's coming soon._

* * *

><p>After an hour of driving, Sesshomaru and the others arrived at a somewhat abandoned old street. Parking in front of the shop that seemed to be falling apart, they stepped out of their vehicles.<p>

"Are you sure we're in the right place," Sango asked standing between the door and the entrance to the passenger's seat of her and Miroku's car peering at the old building.

"Oh we're here alright," Inuyasha said closing his car door and walking forward. "I can hear him laughing like a maniac; he's expecting us."

Everyone nodded before following him inside the dark building.

"Totosai are you here you old bastard," Inuyasha called out in the dark room as his keen golden eyes swept over the place searching for signs of the weapons smith.

Everyone else – save Sesshomaru – stared in awe at the amount of weapons that lined the walls, shelves, and counter tops of the store. Every gun, knife, or sword you could imagine were possibly there and it looked like ammo wouldn't be a problem if they struck the right deal.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, so great to see you two again," an old man with salt and pepper coloured hair and huge bug eyes said walking out of the back room. He stood in the center of everyone before looking them all over and turning to the two brothers. "Who are all these people?"

"These are some friends of ours," Sesshomaru said before cutting directly to the chase. "We need weapons, my wife and pup are missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Another evil cliff hanger; I know. But anyways, again be looking for all those updates within the next few days. And so with that said I say goodnight. I'm going to bed.<strong>


	6. The Weapons Master, Totosai

**Are you guys voting? You have 9 days left if you haven't already. Remember, summaries are posted on my blog. Go there, check out what each story is about, and then cast your vote if you haven't already done so.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Six – The Weapons Master, Totosai_

* * *

><p>"So you need weapons ay," Totosai asked as he ran his long slender fingers through his beard. "And what kind of weapons would those have to be?"<p>

"The kind that will save our asses in a huge battle that's coming up," Inuyasha said folding his arms over his chest. "The threat we have to deal with isn't a normal one. This bitch is hard core, one that will take the most fire power we can get our hands on. Especially since this person kidnapped the family of one very pissed off dog demon." He nudged his head towards Sesshomaru who was standing staring at a wall lined with weapons of all types.

"And who might this threat be?" Totosai asked raising a brow.

"Akane, Ryukotsusei's daughter," Miroku informed leaning on a glass case. "Like we said before we need majour fire power if we plan on getting Rin and Cameron back any time soon."

"We _will _get them back," Sesshomaru hissed turning his head back to look at the group before he turned away again and continued to stare at the guns.

"When we get Cameron and Rin back," Miroku corrected himself looking back at the dog before a scowl etched its way into his vestige. "So what do you have for us?"

"There are many different options for you all to choose from," Totosai said as he turned and waved his hand around the entire room. "You all may choose whatever it is you will need. You can pay for it before you leave my place. Make it quick now; I have somewhere else to be."

"Hey old man, you owe me a _lot _of favours," Inuyasha barked. "We get _everything _free otherwise your old hide is as good as dead, our contract will end."

"Fine, fine, take what you need and hurry it up," Totosai said turning to leave the room. "But you still have to be quick. I'm departing soon. I have a 4am flight to California and I'm leaving here for the airport soon."

"Whatever you say old man, whatever you say," Inuyasha said lifting one of the guns and holding it in his arms testing the weight. "We'll be out of your hair in about fifteen minutes."

"Good," Totosai said as he disappeared into the shadowed room.

"Remind me to kill him when this is over," Inuyasha muttered to Kagome as he picked up more weapons.

"I will do no such thing," Kagome hissed as she aimed a gun at an invisible target then twirled it around her finger before putting it into the holster that rested on her hip.

A good fifteen minutes passed before everyone was ready to depart, loaded with weapons and ammo. Sesshomaru held an Ooze in one hand and a Smith & Wesson SD40 220400 40S&W 4" Barrel 14rd Tritium Sights Black in the other. Other guns and multiple amounts of ammo were hooked onto him, a menacing look clouding his deep golden eyes.

"Let's go," he said as he turned and walked out the door; everyone else following directly after him.

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest chapter yet but it's pretty much just a filler. And notice that the story has been shortened slightly. But only by two chapters because I'm combining chapter 8 &amp; 9 and 10 &amp; 11.<strong>


	7. Fears Arise

**Another filler chapter. This time we're focusing on Rin, Cameron, and the still unconscious family of the police officer. **

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Seven – Fears Arise_

* * *

><p>Rin woke to the sound of rattling chains. Turning her head, she looked to see the wife of the police chief waking up.<p>

_At least she's not hurt, _Rin thought looking over at the woman before looking down at her own wounded leg.

"Where am I," the woman spoke looking around. "Where are my children? Who are you?" Large blue eyes looked over at Rin curiously.

"My name is Rin Takahashi, this is my daughter Cameron," Rin said gesturing to the sleeping child in her lap. "As for telling you where we are I cannot for I do not know myself, what I do know that you and your children were kidnapped by a woman named Akane. Don't worry; neither you nor your offspring have been harmed."

"Where, where are my babies, where are they!" She screamed frantically as her head whipped around looking for the kids that were in the room.

"Mommy," Cameron whined as she stirred awake from her sleep. "Mommy who's screaming? Mommy tell them to stop, they're hurting my ears." Her hands rose to clutch at her little dog ears to drown out the sound.

"Ssshhh, its okay baby, its okay. It's nothing, okay? Mommy's here," Rin whispered soothingly as she laid her head on top of Cameron's and brushed her cheek against her hair. "Everything is going to be alright."

Rin turned her head to look at the woman who was still searching for her children. She felt sorry for her because she could understand why she was so upset about not knowing where her children were.

_I'd do the same if I didn't know where Cameron was, _she thought nuzzling her daughter's head. _Maybe…_

"Excuse me," Rin said sitting up completely as she looked over at the woman causing her to look back.

"Yes," the female asked raising an eyebrow at her. Rin couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"What is your name," Rin asked cocking her head to the side.

"My name is Asuka," the woman said. "Do you have any idea about what's going on?"

"A woman named Akane – as I have told you before – is trying to get revenge on my family. She's using you and your children to bait your husband into helping her," Rin started.

"But how does my family have anything to do with you," Asuka asked cutting her off.

"I'm getting to that," Rin said sternly. "Your husband has been enlisted by Akane to help her cover her tracks. And she's using you as collateral. If your husband does not do as she asks, and as long as he helps her, you all are going to be safe."

"But if he screws up even once, I will not hesitate to kill you all," a woman's voice said in the shadows. "And believe me I will do it."

"Akane," Rin hissed as her grip on Cameron tightened; pressing her closer to her chest.

"Why did you bring me here," Asuka snapped looking over into the darkness with dark blue eyes.

"That is of none of your concern so I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will kill you here and now," Akane snapped.

Asuka fell silent as she stared toward the place that the voice was coming from. "Show yourself."

"Gladly," she said as the lights flipped on and the darkness was consumed.

Asuka gasped when she saw Akane standing there. "No, you have to be kidding me. I thought you were dead."

"No Asuka, I assure you I am very much alive," Akane said with a menacing laugh.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed together in aggravation.

_Please hurry Sesshomaru._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! So what was Asuka talking about? Well, you'll find out next time.<strong>


	8. Found

**Finally! Chapter 8 of Blood Red Roses II! There are only TWO chapters after this. This chapter is where the action starts and all secrets unfold. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Eight – Found_

* * *

><p>Asuka stared at Akane for a moment before she swallowed her spit and bared her teeth at her.<p>

_She's a youkai, _Rin thought in astonishment.

"How the hell did you survive that crash," Asuka asked. "I could swear I saw you die that day. I made sure of it myself."

"That is a very long story that I do not want to get into," Akane said waving her off. "You are not even worthy of knowing that information, Asuka."

"I have to know because I demand knowledge as to why my family has been dragged into whatever grudge you have with this woman and her family," Asuka yelled. "You will tell me now or so help me, I'll rip your throat out."

"And how will you do so," Akane asked quirking a brow. "Last I checked, you're all tied up."

She laughed as she turned her back on the two women and walked out of the room.

"Damn that woman," Asuka seethed as her blue eyes began to take on a blood red colour. "Why isn't she dead?"

"Excuse me, but what do you mean," Rin asked letting her head rest on top of Cameron's who sat quietly in her lap. "Akane was supposed to be dead?"

Asuka sighed as she turned her head towards Rin and looked at her. "I was once an assassin. She was my last target. I was sure that I had killed her that night but apparently I didn't. Honestly, I think that she is trying to take revenge on me for trying to kill her while she is taking care of you as well. You are the one whose husband killed her father seven years ago, am I correct?"

Rin nodded.

"Ah, no wonder." Asuka said as she looked up at the shackles that held her arms to the wall. She pulled and the iron that held her instantly broke apart. Lowering her arms, she took turns rubbing her sore wrists. "Come, we need to get you out of here and somewhere safe."

"Exactly how are we going to do that," Rin asked raising a brow as she let go of Cameron so that she was out of the way. "This place is guarded heavily and they'll kill us if they catch us."

"Are you forgetting that I was once an assassin," Asuka asked yanking the chains free from Rin's wrists. "And I am a youkai as well as my children. We will be fine."

"Yes you may be that," Rin said standing as she rubbed her wrist; her legs a bit shaky due to the cut that ran across her right calf, "but I am nothing more than a mere human. And I am not a trained assassin like you."

"And what do you expect to do if you do not follow me?" Asuka asked as she walked over to her children and began to break the twine that held them. "You will die regardless. You'd better take your chances with me if you don't want to get yourself and your daughter hurt."

"I plan to wait on my husband," Rin retorted as she gripped the wall for balance. "He should be coming with reinforcements at any moment."

"Oh really," Asuka said raising an eyebrow. "And are you sure that he will be here in time to save you and your daughter before Akane decides to kill you both? She does set times as to when she carries things out and your time my dear is almost up."

"And how would you know this," Rin asked raising a skeptical brow. "Are you working for her?"

Asuka threw her head back and laughed as she snatched the last piece of rope off her young son. "Are you crazy? I would never work for a woman like her. I'm saying this because I know how she ticks. She only gives a certain amount of time. Do you know when you were kidnapped?"

"Yes a few hours ago…" Rin said but trailed off when she saw Asuka shake her head.

"Sweetie it's been a little over than twenty four hours," Asuka told her.

Rin's eyes grew wide in shock at the bit of information Asuka bestowed on her. She had been here for a little over than twenty four hours? How in the hell had time escaped her so quickly?

"Are you sure," Rin asked raising a skeptical brow.

"I'm completely positive," Asuka said as she tore more twine from her child's body. "And I know that you don't have much longer to live, Mrs. Takahashi. Akane will kill you in a short while."

"And how do you know this," Rin asked as she balanced herself on the wall. "Are you working for Akane?"

Asuka threw her head back and laughed as she tore off the last piece of twine from her eldest child's body. "Are you mad? I would never work for a woman such as Akane. No, I know this because I am a youkai of the elements and I can read minds. I am in no way affiliated with the likes of her."

Rin breathed out as the news of Asuka not being in alliance with Akane set in. She was glad that she wasn't going to stab her in her back and try to kill her herself.

"Now, come if you want to get out of here alive. We have much ground to cover and we have to do it quickly." Asuka said picking her three children up and tucking one under each arm after laying the other over her shoulder. "Akane may be coming here to kill you at any moment so we have to…"

* * *

><p>Akane trailed off when a loud blast was heard coming from another part of the building they were in. Rin grabbed hold of a hole in the wall to keep herself steady as Cameron latched on to her leg due to fear. Asuka crouched holding her children close as her blue eyes darted from side to side.<p>

"What the hell was that," Asuka hissed as she stood straight once again still holding her children close.

"I have no idea," Rin said. "It sounded like some kind of explosion."

"That may be," Asuka said as she began to sniff the air. The thick scent of gunpowder penetrated her nose as she sneered and began to breathe in through her mouth."It was gunpowder. Definitely an explosion. What the hell are these people doing; trying to kill themselves as well?"

"I don't know but it doesn't sound too good," Rin said as she picked up Cameron and began making her way to where Asuka stood. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get out of here," Asuka said looking up at the ceiling that was missing a tile. "C'mon."

"I won't be able to reach it," Rin said as she calculated the distance between herself and the ceiling. "And I can't jump because of my leg."

"Hmmm, Cameron is it?" Asuka said looking at the little girl that rested in Rin's arms.

Cameron nodded as she looked up at the demon woman.

"Do you think that you can jump up there and keep watch in case someone is coming that way," Asuka asked.

Cameron nodded again as she wiggled out of Rin's arms and landed on the floor.

"See that hole up there, jump into that and keep watch while I bring my children and your mother up, okay?" Asuka asked to which Cameron nodded before she jumped and landed inside the hole.

"I'll come back for you," Asuka assured Rin as she too jumped up and disappeared in the hole.

A few seconds ticked by until the door burst opened and Akane walked in panting. She turned to see Rin standing there out of her chains and sneered.

"How did you get out and where are those other five," Akane snapped as she stepped closer to Rin.

Asuka stopped just above and looked down at the confrontation that went on below them. She sucked in a breath as she backed away slowly to shield the children from what might happen.

"Momma," a small voice came from behind her and Asuka looked to see her little girl looking up; fear sparking in her hazel green eyes.

"Ssshhh," Asuka said shooing them back. "Keep moving and don't look back."

"But what about my momma," Cameron asked looking up at the demon woman.

"Your mother can handle herself but for right now I have to get you out of here," Asuka said urging the kids to go forward. "Besides your father is here, I smell him."

"Daddy," Cameron said as her golden eyes brightened.

"Yes now c'mon, I'll get you somewhere safe then we'll meet with your parents later," Asuka said but Cameron got away from her and ran forward to the hole.

Peeking down she saw her mother standing in front of Akane; fire blazing in her eyes as they engaged in a heated argument before the door burst opened and Sesshomaru stepped in.

"You," Sesshomaru snapped gaining the woman's attention.

"Sesshomaru," Rin cried happy to see her husband again.

"Ah Sesshomaru, so nice of you to join us," Akane said as her composed demeanor set in once again and she smiled at him. "You've arrived just in time to see the death of your beloved wife and daughter."

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru said taking a step forward. "You're out classed and out matched Akane. It will be you who dies here tonight; not us. So prepare yourself, you're going to meet the end of my poison claws and learn why it's a bad idea to touch a dog demon's mate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Majour cliff hanger but the next chapter wraps up everything then after that there is an Epilogue. You guys won't believe who it is that actually saves the day so you'll have to wait and see.<strong>


	9. An Unexpected Saviour

**The chapter before the Epilogue is here (which will come right after this)! I hope you guys enjoy. And so I give you chapter 9 of BRR2.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Nine – An Unexpected Saviour_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stalked forward, his eyes never leaving the face of Akane who stood with her chin up, smirking at him. When he reached them, he pushed Rin behind him and out of the way of danger as his signature ice cold glare fixed itself on the form of Akane. They didn't call him the 'Ice Prince' for nothing.<p>

A few quiet moments passed by them; neither person saying a word as they stared at one another waiting; daring the other to make the first move. When neither did, Akane decided to speak up as a sick, twisted smile cracking her lips.

"Ah Sesshomaru, how nice of you to join us," Akane said as her smile grew. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show for a while. It took you long enough to get here wouldn't you say?"

"Let's cut to the chase, Akane, why did you come and kidnap my wife and pup," Sesshomaru asked as his fist balled; his talons digging into the palm of his hand. "Why did you decide to do this seven years after your father was killed?"

"It took time to plan this Sesshomaru," Akane said smoothly. "I could have easily done this earlier but I wanted to give you a chance to get comfortable and you did. Now was the perfect opportunity for me to strike and so I took it. You must admit that this whole operation went smoothly, don't you think?"

"I think you're twisted," Sesshomaru spat; his voice coated with malice.

"Well thank you," Akane said with a smile. "I take that as a compliment, not an insult because I am twisted; very twisted."

"As if I don't already know this," Sesshomaru said flexing his claws. "And it is because of that that you are going to die here and now."

"Oh, and who is that will kill me, you?" Akane taunted with a smile. "I don't think you have the guts to do so Sesshomaru. You're too weak."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed as they slanted in anger. He continued to stare at her, waiting to find an opening in which he could strike. And when he did, blood splattered across the wall behind them as Akane cried out in pain. Sesshomaru examined his talons before turning back to the glaring at her.

"You bastard," Akane seethed through gritted teeth as she held tightly to the bleeding wound. "You're going to pay for that, Sesshomaru, do you understand me?"

"I would love to see it," Sesshomaru answered smoothly flexing his claws.

* * *

><p>Akane growled before lunging forward and tackling Sesshomaru after he pushed Rin out of the way. Rin stumbled trying to catch her balance leaning against the wall. She stared in shock and horror as Sesshomaru and Akane went back and forth, gashes forming in both their arms and legs as blood seeped out of them and onto their clothing.<p>

_Sesshomaru, _Rin thought helplessly.

There was nothing she could do to help her husband and it was tearing her apart on the inside.

"You will die for what you did to my father," Akane snarled as she brought her hand to grip Sesshomaru's neck. "You're distracted; you can't even fight me like I was hoping that you would. What is it, are you afraid for your wife? She's fine for now but as soon as I kill you, it's her turn."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his hand came around her wrist and pried it off of him before pushing it back almost breaking it. "If you touch my wife I will kill you."

"How will you kill me when you're already dead," Akane yelled throwing another jab at Sesshomaru piercing his chest.

"Sesshomaru," Rin yelled out.

"Daddy," came Cameron's cry from beside Rin.

The raven haired woman looked down at her daughter in horror. How long had she been standing there? Why hadn't she noticed her before?

"Cameron baby, what are you doing here," Rin asked. She received no reply however because before she could even think to grab her, the child was gone.

Looking forward, she saw a small blur of silver and black racing towards Akane.

"Cameron no," Rin called out.

She wouldn't be able to save her and Akane would destroy her baby. Rin felt a piece of her heart break off due to fear. If she lost Cameron, she didn't know what she would do. She didn't know how she would be able to forgive herself for this.

_Cameron, be careful, _Rin thought as tears wailed in her eyes. _Come back to me now. Don't get mixed up in this._

"Let go of my daddy you monster," Cameron screamed as she jumped on Akane's back.

Her claws dug in her back before coming up to her hair. Her small hand wrapped into the silver locks of Akane's hair and pulled harshly, ripping the hair out from the roots. This child was not about to let the evil woman continue to hurt her father. She had seen enough and she was ready for it to stop.

Akane screamed out in pain as she felt her hair being ripped out from the roots. Her hands tried to swat at Cameron but the little one was too fast. She quickly moved out of the way to avoid the crazed slapping frenzy while still holding tightly to the hair she had it her grasp.

"I said leave my daddy alone," Cameron cried as she pulled harder making Akane tumble backwards and land on her back after the young one moved out of the way.

Rin had never seen her baby like this. It was as if she were a whole new person. Then she remembered what Inuyasha had told her at one point in time.

_I ended up getting so angry, I just…transformed. I don't even remember half of anything that happened that day. All I remember is the look on Sesshomaru's face._

_She must be going through the same thing that Inuyasha had, _Rin thought.

_When the demon blood inside of a half-demon like me sees that the people they love are in grave danger, it breaks out; allowing the half-breed to become like a full blooded demon until what they need to do is done._

Rin continued to watch in horror as Akane stood again holding her scalp where Cameron had ripped the hair out as blood seeped through.

"You little brat," Akane hissed. "I'm going to show you why it was a bad idea to interfere in this. You should have listened to your mother kid."

"You leave my daddy alone," Cameron hissed.

"Alright kid, you're asking for it," Akane said lunging forward to grab Cameron only to have her jump up and wrap her legs around her neck. Her nails came to Akane's neck ripping out her jugular as blood spewed from the wound. Akane fell backwards clutching her neck.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took her last breath before they closed.

Rin couldn't believe it. Cameron had killed Akane.

* * *

><p>"Cameron," Rin cried as she ran over to her baby and picked her up.<p>

Cameron buried her nose in Rin's neck and cried softly. "Mommy I'm scared."

"I know baby," Rin said rubbing her nose against her hair. "I know. We'll go home now as soon as we help your daddy up. Now I want you to go find your uncle and Asuka. Please hurry okay?"

"Yes mommy," Cameron said as she jumped out of her arms and ran out of the room.

Rin then made her way over to Sesshomaru and kneeled down beside him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she pulled him up into her lap.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said looking up.

"Ssshhh, Sesshomaru," Rin chided as she ran her hand through Sesshomaru's hair. "Cameron went to go find the others then we'll leave and I'll get you all patched up. Just try to hang on."

"I'm going to be fine," Sesshomaru assured her. "But are you? I can smell your blood all around this room."

"It was just a cut," Rin said looking down at her leg that had heeled up. "Not too bad; it has already healed."

"Good," Sesshomaru said closing his eyes. "Wake me when the others get here. I should be fine by then."

Rin nodded as she continued to run her hand through Sesshomaru's hair.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Rin looked up to see Inuyasha and the others standing in front of her.<p>

"Is he alright," Kirara asked as she ran over and kneeled beside them.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru said looking up at them as he slowly sat up. "Come, we need to get out of here."

"Yes Sesshomaru we do and you have a lot of explaining to do," Asuka said as she stepped forward; her children clinging to her legs tightly.

"Asuka, how nice to see you again after so long," Sesshomaru said evenly as he dusted himself off.

"Yes, it is wonderful to see you again," Asuka said.

Everyone walked out of the room together not looking back. Sesshomaru and the others walked out of the door of the wear-house they had been in and Sesshomaru reached into his jacket. "Stand back." He walked to the door and placed a bomb on it detonating it. Everyone quickly backed away as the bomb started the countdown.

A safe distance away Sesshomaru turned to Asuka and looked at her. "Thank you for helping my wife and daughter earlier."

"It is my pleasure," Asuka said. "Be safe Sesshomaru and build up your skills again. You may need them some day."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru said with a nod as they all made their way to the cars that sat parked a few blocks away. Asuka turned and gathered her children together before taking off into the distance.

Sesshomaru helped Rin into the car before putting Cameron on the backseat. Kissing her cheek, he turned and sat in the driver's seat. Starting the car, Sesshomaru turned the car on and headed off back home.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said looking up at him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru asked.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for sticking with me my loves! The Epilogue coming up!<strong>


	10. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue my loves. So I say, enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood Red Roses II<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Epilogue_

* * *

><p>Rin sat down on her bed holding the baby boy in her arms. She smiled as she looked down at the raven haired baby that lay nestled in her arms.<p>

"Akira," she spoke softly kissing his forehead.

His golden eyes opened and looked up at her before his small fingers reached up to grab hers. A small smile spread across Rin's lips as she leaned down and blew on the child's stomach making him giggle.

"Momma!" she heard Cameron call out to her before her footsteps were heard racing up the stairs.

The young half-demon ran into the room and smiled at her before coming to sit down beside her.

"Hi momma," Cameron said smiling at her mother.

"Hi honey, how was your day," Rin asked wrapping her arm around her daughter and pulling her closer

"It was greats," Cameron answered with a smile.

"Where is your father," Rin asked raising a brow.

"He is here," Sesshomaru said stepping into the room and smiling at her. "How is Akira?"

"He's alright," Rin said looking down at the two month old.

"Can I hold him momma," Cameron asked looking up at her.

"Of course," Rin said handing the baby over to her. She situated him in her arms so that he rested securely there as Cameron looked down at her brother. A small smile spread.

_Half a year, _Rin thought smiling.

"Momma," Cameron said looking up at her mother.

"Hmmm," Rin said raising a brow.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked before looking back at her little brother.

"I'm fine," Rin said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I promise, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh," Cameron said as she rubbed her nose against her brother's cheek.

Rin felt Sesshomaru pull her close to his chest as a smile spread. _We're finally safe._

* * *

><p><strong>It's small but I finished! Hope everyone enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
